Jenova's Curse
by VampireHunterSephiroth200
Summary: AU As Sephiroth comes for Aeris's life, Tifa intervenes in destiny's plan. Now the destiny takes a different course. Dragging AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and the now mysterious 'Ninja' with it! Did I mention Sephiroth is now good?
1. Aeris is Spared!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 and 'Ninja' belongs to Metal Gear Solid, which I also don't own!

* * *

Aeris sat on the alter. Her eyes closed she looked so sweet. Much the way she was. The dark figure appeared overhead, a looming figure of death. It was too late for anyone to try to warn her, but Tifa shot out of the protection of the rest of the group. At the last minute she shoved Aeris foreward and took the full blunt of Sephiroth's attack! "Tifa!" Cloud shouted. Aeris turned to see the sword emerge from the back of Tifa's body. "No!" she called. The look on Sephiroth's face said that he was abhorred by the result as well. He pulled his sword out, and threw it into the water. "That b what did Jenova make me do!" he cried, "Tifa!" This reaction surprised AVALANCHE. "I could not stop myself, I deserve much worse than death!" he continued, "Cloud, make sure you kill me when we meet again!" Sephiroth picked up Tifa's body and vanished with it. "Teef," Barret cried under his breath.

"It's all my fault…" Aeris cried. "Aeris, Tifa chose this… I know there's not much I can say, but… Forget it, I can't make up any stupid speech right now… I just need some time to think!" Cloud huffed. "Thanks for trying, Cloud…" Aeris replied. "It surprised me what Sephiroth did…" Vincent replied calmly, "He seemed like he was just as upset about what happened as any of us were…" "How can you be so calm after what just happened here!" Yuffie yelled. "Calm down and use your head for a moment… It's likely Sephiroth will come back to finish the job he started, in which case it's not the best idea to stay here!"

In the meantime Sephiroth was still carrying Tifa's body he had stopped just before the rebuilt Nibelhiem. He set down Tifa's body. "I could not stop myself, even though I was about to kill the woman I love I could not stop myself," he wept. He then remembered that METEOR wasn't the only power that the Black Materia had. He reached into his cape and pulled out the smooth black orb. He placed it against her body, right in the spot where his sword had pierced through her, as he focused his mana the orb melted into her. He put his hand up to her nose and mouth to see if she was breathing. Faint at first, then ragged, then snoring. "She's asleep?" he thought. Then he caught sight of something attached to her belt. "It's a PHS?" he thought, "I wonder if it connects to Cloud?" He grabbed it, but when he tried to pull it away Tifa's hand grabbed his arm. He wondered for a moment if she was still asleep. "Snoring? She's still asleep! It's a reflex!" he thought to himself. He pulled it away and went off a distance to where he could still keep an eye on her, but where even shouting through the cell-phone wouldn't disturb her.

Back to Cloud's group, as they traveled north towards Icicle Inn. Suddenly Cloud's PHS began to ring. He answered it without even looking at the number. The voice on the other end surprised him. "Cloud," the voice answered as he had said hello. "Sephiroth?" Cloud responded. "Listen, I know you may not trust me, but right now I'm in my right mind. I don't know how long I'll be like this, I can't go near Jenova, so I need you to destroy it! Tifa's safe and she's with me…" Cloud interrupted right then, "You killed her how can she be safe?" "I used the Black Materia, ask your Cetra friend if you doubt me, HOLY's been activated and the Black Materia is no longer in Jenova's possession, she will surely come after me and Tifa. I need your help to destroy Jenova!" Sephiroth explained. "And why should I help you?" Cloud asked. "Because it's really Jenova you seek revenge on. Had I had a choice 5 years ago, I would've just left Nibelhiem… It's Jenova that controls my mind and yours…" Sephiroth continued, "I hope to find some information as to why Jenova can control us… I'm approaching Nibelhiem, records of Hojo's research is stored there, when and if I find some information concerning our lack of control I'll contact you. Until then do not approach the Crater, for the sake of yourself and your team!" Sephiroth informed him, "If you help me to defeat Jenova, I will help you to defeat Shin-ra, then you may kill me…"

The conversation puzzled Cloud, but he decided to go along with Sephiroth for the time being. When he explained the situation to his comrades they were even more shocked and puzzled. "'Ey, wait a sec, is what you said 'dat Sephiroth said, is 'dat really possible?" Barret asked. "Aeris? Do you know?" Cloud asked. "It should be, but why would Sephiroth help Tifa?" Aeris wondered. "Mebbe' he ain't as bad as we all thoughts he was, y'know?" Barret pondered. "Whether or not that is the case, if we are going to go along with his plan we should at least head towards Icicle Inn. We don't want to be frozen stiff by the time he finds out something about Jenova…" Vincent informed them. "I-I-I a-a-a-agree with Vincent, It's freezing out here! Let's go somewhere warm!" Yuffie agreed.


	2. Tifa Awakes

Tifa awoke in the Nibelhiem inn. "What a nightmare," she told herself outloud, "Cloud?" When no response came she assumed that the group had moved downstairs. She left the tiny hotel room, calling her friends names as she went. "Cloud? Aeris? Barret? Red? Vincent? Yuffie? Cait? Where are you guys?" she called. "Your friends are probably in Icicle Inn by now… At least I hope they haven't moved…" a mysterious yet familiar voice resonated from behind her informed her. She turned to see Sephiroth, she slowly began to back away. "Don't be afraid, I'm not your enemy…" he tried to reassure her. "Sure you're not, after burning my home and killing my family and friends!" she retorted. "I explained to Strife earlier, Jenova was controlling me then, I was forced to do that…" he explained, "First things first, though, I need your help to find any information I can on Jenova, if we can better understand why Jenova can control me and Cloud, then perhaps we can find a way to resist her control…" "I suppose I don't really have a choice, but I still don't trust you…" she replied. "That's fine…" he told her. "Wait, where's my bag?" she asked. "Probably with Cloud and the others…" he replied. "Where am I supposed to get a clean change of clothes?" she asked quite frustrated. "I picked you up a change of clothes and a new bag while you were sleeping…" he responded, "They're upstairs on your bed… Hurry and get it we need to go to the Shin-ra Mansion." "Why?" she asked. "All of Hojo's research data on Jenova is stored there, at least last I checked…"

She could've objected but she wasn't in the best of moods to. She decided that even though she knew nothing about her current situation that she would go with it. He apparently trusted her, he didn't follow her as she went back to the room to retrieve her bag. She decided to look through it. Food, clothing, a canteen, everything she needed. "Why would he go through all this trouble for me?" she thought. "Ms. Lockhart if you would so kind as to hurry, as the expression goes, 'we're burning daylight'…" his impatience was obvious but he tried to hide it in his voice. "He's trying his best to earn my trust, why would someone like him bother?" she continued to think. "Pardon me, but if you don't hurry I may have to leave without you…" he replied even more impatiently than before. "Fine, fine I'm coming don't get yer' briefs in a knot!" she shot back coming down the stairs. "For one thing Ms. Lockhart I wear boxers; for another I don't think my underwear are any of your business…" he replied. Tifa couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "What is so funny, Ms. Lockhart?" he asked. "You and your seriousness, do you ever relax?" she asked still laughing. Sephiroth's face turned red and he turned it away. "Hey, I thought we were in a hurry? C'mon we need to go, Mr. Personality…" Tifa said seeming friendlier than before. Sephiroth said nothing his face still red, but he nodded in agreement and followed her out of the inn.

Tifa had stopped just outside the inn. "I just realized something, I have no idea where we're going…" she laughed sheepishly at herself. He laughed too, but not his 'normal' wicked laugh it was a gentle chuckle. "Has he really changed?" Tifa asked herself. "Come along, Ms. Lockhart we're headed to the Shin-ra Mansion," he said still laughing. "Oh, um ok…" she responded trying her best to sound dumb. "Drop the act, as amusing as it is, we have no time for it…" he told her still smiling, this was not an evil smile either, but a soft gentle smile. "How do you know if I'm acting or not?" she asked. "Well, I know because the way you're acting right now resembles Ms. Kisargi a little too much…" he responded. "Damn Yuffie!" she cursed under her breath.

As they approached the Mansion a voice called to them, "Stop!" They looked around for the person that the voice belonged to. They both faced the gate to the Mansion. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the gate. Clad in skintight body armor, the person had a helmet that covered his entire face. A single infrared sensor glowed dimly as he looked at them. "Sephiroth," he dared, "fight me!" "Who are you?" Sephiroth asked. "Just call me Ninja," the mystery person replied drawing a katana (Japanese sword spanning from 3" to 6") from his back. Sephiroth pulled the Masamune that he had somehow recovered from the lake and fixed himself into his usual battle position.

'Ninja' leapt at Sephiroth, swinging his blade dangerously at the general. Tifa begged them to stop, but Sephiroth just shoved Tifa to safety, before blocking the blow. The two traded blows for hours neither able to knock the other down. 'Ninja' finally threw his blade aside. "Very good, I'd expect no less from Shin-ra's Great General. Now fight me fist to fist!" 'Ninja' demanded as he had thrown his blade aside. Sephiroth followed suit and began to fist fight 'Ninja'. The mystery man stopped then as soon as he did so did Sephiroth. He then bowed to his opponent humbly before speaking again "The documents you seek are in a safe under the desk in underground library, you need a combination or a key card. Here this is a copy of the Key Card it should work just as well, but it can only be used once…" he explained handing something to Sephiroth and disappearing. "Who was he, does he work for Jenova?" Tifa asked. "Not likely, the way he disappeared, it was technology called Stealth Camoflouge," Sephiroth replied. "Stealth Camoflouge? I've never heard of it…" Tifa responded. "That's because the project was scrapped after the war, how that person came to possess it is a mystery to me…" Sephiroth said thoughtfully as he looked at the Key Card copy.

They entered the Shin-ra Manison and fought off several monsters as they approached the hidden passage. Tifa shivered as her memories of previous time she had been alone with Sephiroth passed through her mind. "I'm sorry," she heard a voice ahead of her. It was him, Sephiroth, he was apologizing. "For what?" she asked. "For what happened to this town five years ago…" he responded. "You said it yourself that was Jenova's doing, right?" she asked. "Yes…" he responded. "Then you have nothing to be sorry for, I just had some bad memories is all…" she trailed off. "You're lucky you have all of your memories… Sephiroth told her. "You don't remember much do you?" she asked gently. "I don't remember anything about who I really am, I thought I knew for a while, but I was wrong…" Sephiroth trailed off. "It must be lonely, to not have any friends or memories …" Tifa reasoned. "The truth is you're right… I've been alone since I was a child. I never had a mother or a father to raise me, no friends or family to visit or keep me company…" Sephiroth explained. He heard a faint sniffle behind him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, I just have something in my eye," she said as she rubbed one of her eyes. He smiled, he knew the reason behind her sniffle. "I don't feel lonely around you though…" he explained. "Thanks," she replied, her face turning red.

They entered the lab. "Would you mind being the lookout Ms. Lockhart?" Sephiroth asked. "Sure," she responded. She watched as he crawled under the desk and giggled lightly as she watched the full-grown man crawl under a desk like a child. "Ms. Lockhart, please. I really need to you to watch for monsters…" Sephiroth's voice rang out from under the desk. "Alright, I'm sorry…" she apologized. "Am I really starting to get along with him? Just because he said something that Cloud would never, does that mean I trust him now? No! No, I can't… But he does seem completely different, maybe I should talk to Aeris about this for a while, she usually has good advice…" Tifa thought. She reached down to her belt and found her PHS missing. "Hey Sephiroth," she yelled. "Yes?" he answered. "Where's my PHS?" she asked. "I forgot that I have it, I'm sorry…" he replied a little embarrassed. "It's alright…" she responded. "He seems normal now, I wonder if Jenova really was controlling him and he somehow got loose?" she thought. She continued to ponder on things as they stood now. Suddenly a voice and a firm hand on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. "Ready to go? I have what we came for…" he told her. "S-sure…" she stuttered.


	3. Cetra Memory Technique

AVALANCHE had taken up refuge in Icicle Inn waiting for Sephiroth's plan to come full circle. Cloud, Red, and Aeris were held up in her parents' home. Cloud had been sleeping on the couch with Red sleeping just below him, if Cloud fell off he would've landed on Red. Aeris had been sleeping in her parents' room. It was early one morning, before dawn actually. Cloud had set his PHS to 'vibrate', unaware that it would shake violently. He was fast asleep when he received a call, he awoke startled to the fact that his a was shaking. He got off the couch accidentally stepping on Red's tail. Red howled madly in pain. "Cloud, do you realize how early it is, and if you want me to be awake you don't have to stomp on my tail!" Red yelled. "I'm sorry Red, but my a$ is shaking!" Cloud responded. Red got a tired look on his beast-like face as he curled back up, "You set your PHS on 'vibrate' the other day, remember?" "Yes, I remember now…" Cloud responded before answering his PHS. "Strife…" Sephiroth replied when Cloud answered. "Do you ever sleep?" Cloud asked. "This is important! I found out why Jenova can control us…" Sephiroth answered. "That's great tell me in the morning…" Cloud answered through a yawn. "Oh, make yourself some coffee and listen up!" Sephiroth responded. Cloud was still in a bad mood, having been woken up at an ungodly hour.

He walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker to read the clock on it saying that it was 6 am. "Are you ready, Strife?" Sephiroth asked. "Yeah, I guess," Cloud replied sipping his coffee and yawning. "For reasons I am still unsure of, Jenova controls us by using amnesia!" Sephiroth informed him. "Amnesia? You mean lack of memory?" Cloud answered. "That's right! Whole parts of our memories are completely missing, that's what Jenova uses to control us!" Sephiroth replied. "How do we fight her control then?" Cloud asked. "We have to awaken our hidden memories…" Sephiroth instructed, "That's all I found out, ask your Cetra friend if you need any help…" There was a click and the cell-phone gave a dial tone. Cloud pushed his PHS back into his pocket and continued to drink his coffee. "Oh well," he figured, "I'll get in a few extra hours of sword training…"

Cloud grabbed his Buster Sword and walked outside, closing the door behind him as he left. He then came back inside, and put on his snow gear. Once back outside he left the small town and began to swing his blade widely and devastatingly. As he trained his speed with the massive single-edged blade became more and more deadly. After about three hours of training in the bitter cold snow and freezing winds he came back into the house, took off his gear, and ran himself a hot shower.

"I'm going to need to be in top shape if we want to even stand a chance against Jenova…" he told himself out loud. As he came out of the bathroom Aeris had a worried expression on her face. "Where have you been, Cloud! I was worried sick!" Aeris told him practically in tears. Cloud remembered not so long ago when he had said so carelessly, "You were worried about me?" If he said that now, he didn't know if he could live with himself. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I left to do a little training since I woke up earlier than usual…" Cloud told her. "Next time leave me a note or something!" she demanded, worry still obvious in her voice. She smiled and replied, "Anyway breakfast is ready if you're going to be joining me…" "Where's Red?" Cloud asked. "He left a little while ago to tell the others something about a call from Sephiroth… Is that why you were awake so early?" she responded. "Yeah, that is why," he said.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" she asked. "Well, I am kinda' hungry… Alright, I don't see why not…" Cloud sighed passively. Aeris started to cook while Cloud waited patiently. As time ticked slowly by Cloud realized he was nervous being with Aeris alone. Aeris set a plate down in front of him, before sitting down. "Y'know, you don't have to serve me…" Cloud told her. "I like to…" Aeris replied, "You always seem so grateful, even if you don't say anything…" He found himself smiling, again, that seemed to happen a lot when he was with her. He thought back to when he was a mercenary, he never showed any emotion as a merc; he did his job, collected his pay, and that was that. Ever since he dropped in on her, though, his life had taken a dramatic change. He shook his head trying to clear it of unclear thoughts. "Are you going to eat or do I have to feed you?" she asked demurely. "Ha-ha, very funny… I was just-just thinking…" he replied. "About your life as a mercenary?" she asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked. "You were muttering about it…" she replied. Cloud went quiet, he put his fork into his hash brown and bit them. "Hey, this is really good!" he exclaimed half-surprised, "Where did you learn to cook?" "I don't know why, but for some reason I've always known…" she told him, "So, ah, what did Sephiroth have to say?" "He said that the reason Jenova can control us was that we have missing memories, whatever that means…" Cloud replied taking on a serious demeanor, "He also said that you might be able to help me, he seems to want you to help me an awful lot…" "Hmm, well I might know some way of helping, but you'll have to date me again…" she replied with a hint of mischief in her eyes. Cloud was slightly scared of her mischievous look, but he replied, "All right…"

After Cloud helped put away breakfast, Aeris walked him into the living room. "You want me to help, right?" she asked. "Yeah…" he responded. "Do exactly as I tell you…" Aeris told him, "Sit down on the floor…" As Cloud sat Aeris started to light candles around the room. "Close your eyes and think of nothing…" "Odd…" Cloud thought but he obeyed without question. Aeris continued to light candles in the room, she also started turning off the electrically powered lights in the house. "This is the most difficult task of all; don't get distracted no matter what I do to you…" she sold him, "I'm going to test your concentration…" She walked up behind him and kicked him as hard as she could in the head. It took some will power but Cloud refrained from taking any action. "You're really focused right now…" she said half-amazed, "Now listen this is going to seem like a term of affection but if you keep thinking nothing it'll put you in a state of trance. Once you're in this state, you'll start to have visions. These visions are reflections of memories forgotten. You may be encountered by visions of yourself, these are just apparitions controlled by your inner emotions. Don't let them get the better of you…" With that said she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead against his. He seemed to fall asleep, Aeris let him down softly so he wouldn't be injured when he woke up.


	4. Interlude: Cloud's Troubles as Leader

At first Cloud thought he had woken up, but he was in Nibelhiem and the town was on fire. He had no control over what he was doing. He had been lying on the ground and a man had rushed up. "Hey Cloud, are you ok?" the man asked, "It's me Zack, com'n buddy don't die on me!" Cloud stirred and 'Zack' seemed relieved. "Stay here buddy!" Zack told him. Cloud climbed to his feet and watched Zack run off. "Hey you!" a voice called to him. Through the flames Cloud could see Zangan, Tifa's martial arts instructor. "Your still sane right?" Zangan asked. "Yeah!" Cloud responded. "Help me look for survivors!" Zangan ordered before walking into a burning building. Cloud turned and walked into his home; through the intense flames he could see no evidence that his mother was even home.

Cloud closed his eyes, he then realized that the flames weren't even hot. In fact, he was shivering cold. This time he truly awoke. "You're awake? You were out for awhile, did you have a vision?" Aeris replied. "Yes, do you know someone named Zack?" Cloud asked. Aeris turned her eyes away. "Zack was my ex-boyfriend…" she explained, "Did you know him?" "I think I did, but I still don't remember…" Cloud replied, "Do you want to continue? This is going to be rough for you…" "This isn't about me, this is about you…" she told him sternly, "You need to remember your past! Just don't worry about me I'll be fine, as long as you're alright…" "Do you think Jenova can mess with my memories?" Cloud asked. "That was one thing Jenova was never able to do. Why?" "There's a possibility my mother is still alive…" Cloud explained closing his eyes. "It's your first vision, it's probably just blurred from being buried for so long…" Aeris explained. "Thanks Aeris, I don't think I want to go immediately back. I'm going to go check on the guys at the Inn, alright…" Cloud replied.

Cloud walked into the inn to see Cid, Barret, and Vincent playing poker. "Hey guys, who's winnin'?" Cloud asked. "I'm kickin' 'dese foo's a&&es," Barret told him. "I believe the expression is 'in your dreams', Barret…" Vincent replied. "I'm the one who's winnin', morons…" Cid yelled. Cloud laughed and rolled his eyes as he walked away. He walked up to RedXIII who laid by the fire. "Hey Red, what's goin' on?" he asked. "I think I hear something, you might want to check on Yuffie to make sure she hasn't gotten in trouble…" Red growled. "B&&&&, you cheatin'!" Barret yelled loud enough for the whole inn to hear him. "Not a bad idea, Red. Care to join me?" Cloud asked. "The fire is warm, I'm on a floor very small chance I'll get hit by flying objects. I'll be ok…" Red replied.

Cloud walked upstairs thinking about how dysfunctional his team was, he knocked on Yuffie's door, no response. Cloud didn't take the time to knock again he busted in holding his sword in a ready position. A teenage boy was with Yuffie in her room. "Cloud!" Yuffie yelled, "Privacy!" "Yuffie! You are in big trouble!" Cloud yelled, "And as for you, get outta' here while you still have your head!" "Who're you?" the boy asked. "You wanna' keep your head! Less talking more leg moving, get outta' here!" Cloud shouted. The boy ran off, leaving the p&&&ed off Cloud Strife and the embarrassed Yuffie Kisargi. Cloud snorted and left the room, by this action he recovered his role as the leader of the group. "Where's Cait?" he asked Red. "In the closet…" Red replied. Cloud opened the closet door to find that Cait Sith was merely recharging his batteries.

Cloud returned to Aeris's parents' house. Aeris was trying to light a fire using magic when Cloud caught her. He laughed in spite of his mood before saying, "Y'know they have these things called matches…" "Cloud you and your sarcastic moronic self!" she yelled playfully. "No need to insult me, I'm just trying to help…." he jested. "Great, now I'm having mood swings…" Cloud thought. Cloud grabbed a matchbox off the mantle and knelt down. He lit a match and threw it into the fireplace. "Better?" he asked. "Much thank you…" she responded. "I'm going back out to train for a while…" Cloud announced. "Please stay!" Aeris begged. Cloud turned to see Aeris sitting there with her emerald eyes beckoning for him to stay. Cloud sighed, "All right, I'll stay…" Aeris had wrapped herself in a blanket and had a white nightgown on.

By the time Cloud sat down beside her he had on black pajamas. "It's so cold here…" she commented, "Especially without someone else around…" "Why didn't you just say you're lonely?" Cloud asked with a slight laugh. "Because you wouldn't have taken me seriously…" Aeris replied. "Are you still lonely? Maybe we should go get the others?" Cloud asked. "No, this is nice… To just be by ourselves without anyone keeping tabs on us…" she told him, "Do you remember when I said I wanted to meet you?" "How could I forget?" he asked. "I really enjoyed myself that night, but I was expecting it to be my last night…" she answered. "You mean you expected to die?" Cloud asked. "Expecting? I knew I was going to, but now things are different… I don't want to die, Cloud, I want to live the way I am right now…" she replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Cloud, I want to be with you, not just now either, I want to be with you forever…" she told him leaning towards him. It didn't take much for him to accept her embrace. "I love you, Cloud Strife…" she said cuddling closer to him. "I love you too…" Cloud smiled. It had finally occurred to him that she was the reason he was able to be so emotional now. Smiling at that fact he held her tightly. "I wish this moment could last forever," she told him. "It will, in our memories…" he spoke softly to her, "Speaking of which I need to remember more…"


	5. Heading North

It was a few weeks after Sephiroth's call. Aeris had finished unlocking Cloud's memories, but the group noticed a change in his attitude towards her. One day Cloud was strapping on his snow gear when she found him. "It's time to head north…" he told her. "I know…" she replied. "I'm going to the inn to get the others…" he told her, "meet up with us at the back of the town." "Alright, don't dawdle…" she told him as he left.

Cloud came to the inn, just like he had whenever he needed a break from his memories. Once inside he found that some poor fool had mistaken RedXIII for a pet again. "I am nobody's pet, I am my own sentient being capable of intelligent thought. I'll have you know, I just happen to be the last of my species…" he growled at the housekeeping lady. "Red, that's enough I'm sure she's had all she can take…" Cloud reprimanded. "Are you this thing's owner?" the lady asked. "No, he has no owner, like he said… But if you're asking if he is my companion, then the answer is yes. He has a mind of his own and far be it from me to try to control him…" Cloud announced. "We don't allow pets in the inn not even exotic ones…" she told him. "Ma'am, are you completely ignorant? I just got finished telling you, he isn't my pet! But if he has caused any messes I'll pay in full for damages…" Cloud explained in an irritated voice. The lady didn't say anything more she just walked away. "Where are the others?" Cloud asked. "Aeris called about an hour ago saying that we were going to head north in a few hours, Barret went to stock up on items, Vincent on ammo for his and Barret's guns as well as some grenades, Yuffie went to 'acquire' some material, and Cid is picking up some gear we'll need to climb the crater…" Red explained.

A few hours later the group was gathered at the northern edge of town ready to leave. "I'd hate to know how you came across all this material, Yuffie…" Vincent trailed off. "Well, it wasn't easy Vinnie!" Yuffie replied. "Pardon me, which of you is Cloud Strife?" a voice came out of nowhere. "Who be askin'?" Barret responded. Snow began to fall revealing a figure in it, the person then became fully visible. "Call me Ninja…" he announced. Cloud stepped forward announcing, "I'm Cloud Strife, what's it to you?" "I thought as much," 'Ninja' responded. "So why ask, dumba&&?" Barret yelled. "I wanted to confirm…" 'Ninja' replied calmly, "Now if don't mind Cloud, duel me!" "Stay outta' this guys…" Cloud told the others. "A'right man, but if it looks like you be in trouble I'm gettin' involved…" Barret explained. "Don't count on it Barret…" Cloud countered.

Cloud's fight with 'Ninja' started much the way Sephiroth's had. As 'Ninja' slashed at Cloud with his long thin blade, Cloud dodged and blocked with his own blade. In the rush of battle both swordsmen disarmed each other. This didn't stop them, they continued to try to smash their way through one another. At first it looked like that because Cloud's snow-gear was so heavy his reduction in speed would cost him, 'Ninja' made one mistake that cost him. Just as 'Ninja' rushed up to Cloud, Aeris jumped between them. "Aeris…" 'Ninja' seemed to know Aeris as well as Cloud, "Please move…" "No!" she yelled, "Why do you want to fight him?" "I have my reasons…" he explained. "Aeris, get out of the way, let me finish this…" Cloud told her. "Will you be alright?" she asked. "I'll be fine…" he reassured her. As she had moved out of the way Cloud lunged at 'Ninja' thrusting his fist into his gut. As 'Ninja' doubled over Cloud slammed his fists against his back knocking him into the snow. 'Ninja' began to stand up as he spoke, "You are stronger than I expected Cloud, I admit to you, defeat… Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave…" Having said that 'Ninja' vanished, leaving AVALANCHE to think. "Who the hell...?" Cid finally managed. "We may neva' know…" Barret replied. "Com'n guys… We have work to do!" Cloud instructed, "Let's mosey…" "D&&&it, Spikes! Think o' somthin' else to say! That sissy word is getting' on my nerves!" Cid shouted. "Alright, fine… Move out!" Cloud shouted.

As the rest of the group left Cait Sith simply stood in the same spot. "Hey your parts didn't freeze up or anything did they?" Yuffie asked. "No, it's just… Nothing, it's nothing don't worry about it…" Cait responded. "I feel like I know him…" Aeris mused. "Who?" Cloud asked. "That 'Ninja' guy…" she responded. "Strangely enough I feel like I've met him before too…" Cloud trailed off.

As they approached the crater they found an Inn. The man inside had told them that climbing the Crater was dangerous. "I had a friend who died when him and I tried to climb that monstrosity, and worst of all it was all my idea!" he explained sadly, "I live with the guilt of the knowledge that I killed my best friend…" "We don't want to climb it, we have to climb it!" Cloud explained. "Alright, if you feel you have to I'll help you…" the man said. Cloud and the others were too tired and trekked off to the rooms Cloud had paid for.


	6. The Crater

A/N: This chapter has been modified due to complaints from anonymous readers.

FYI: Please be a little more patient with me, I'm a big picture person. I'm used to focusing on the big picture or the finished product and not the details that get me there.

* * *

As Cloud and the others climbed the Crater they were forced to battle with countless amounts of Jenova's flunkies. Eventually through battles along with many other trials, such as the decrease in available oxygen at high altitudes, the group managed to reach the inside. "It's warm, I wasn't expecting that…" Cloud told the others. Red shook the snow from his fur. Cait Sith let down the zipper and a gallon of antifreeze poured out before he zipped himself back up. The others took off their snow gear and put it in their packs. Cloud turned his attention to proceeding. His PHS rang loudly. "Yes?" he answered. "Be careful, Strife… Jenova surrounds herself with some of the most powerful forces she can control…" Sephiroth began. "Cloud, the windspeeds on those stormwalls are exceeding 500 mph, we won't be able to get through if we don't use our heads…" Vincent explained. At this time Cloud checked the PHS and Sephiroth had already hung up.

As they passed through the first stormwall Cloud thought he heard a voice. "What was that?" he asked. "I don't know, we should proceed with caution…" Vincent advised. "I agree with Vincent…" Red admitted. "Com'n dumba&&es, or we'll leave you're a&&es behind!" Cid shouted. After the second stormwall Cloud could've sworn he had heard someone, a woman. "Hey Aeris, did you say something?" he asked. "It wasn't me, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah, sorry… Hey Yuffie, did you…?" Cloud started. "Did I what?" Yuffie asked. "No, nevermind. Let's keep going!" Cloud said shaking his head. The last stormwall Cloud knew he heard a feint voice, but he couldn't make out what it was saying. He decided not even to stop. Not until he heard the sound of Vincent screaming in pain and RedXIII howling. The group turned to see them stopped. Vincent holding his head shaking it in his hands and RedXIII howling, when the two stopped their eyes weren't the same as they usually were. Cloud noticed the same evil look in Vincent and RedXIII's eyes as he had seen in Sephiroth's.

"It's Jenova, she's taken control of them!" Cloud told the others. "Well then me and Mr. Fata&& will distract 'em keep goin'!" Cid shouted. Cloud, Aeris, Cait Sith, and Yuffie turned to leave but as they did a shot was fired. The shot barely missed Cloud's head. They all turned to look at Vincent with his gun drawn. "No, don't pay attention to me… Keep going!" Vincent struggled to say. "I'm sorry, man!" Barret told Vincent as he finished loading his gatling gun and started firing at Vincent. He began to dodge and return fire. Barret ducked behind a rock. "Wadda' foo's starin' at get goin' and get 'dat Jenova!" Barret yelled to Cloud. RedXIII bore his fangs at Cid, growling he leapt onto Cid knocking him to the ground. If not for Cid's spear, Red would be using him as a chew toy. "Stop yer' starin' and get outta' here, numbskulls!" Cid shouted at them. "Com'n, our only hope of saving them is to defeat Jenova!" Cloud ordered.

As they progressed Cloud began to hear the voice more often, but he could barely make out what it was saying. After a while he decided not even to try. "It's Jenova trying to control me!" he told himself. The voice kept getting more persistent, but he only continued to ignore it. Finally the twisted form of Jenova stood before them. "This one is different from the Jenova BIRTH that we fought on the barge…" Aeris pointed out. "Jenova LIFE…" Cloud told them, "Watch yourselves this one is stronger than BIRTH!" Even through his headaches Cloud managed to defeat Jenova LIFE, but Jenova's voice did not vanish. "She's still here!" Cloud told them. A new pathway had opened up where they defeated Jenova LIFE.

"Let's move out!" Cloud ordered as the other three followed. They came to another dead-end. Suddenly the image of their surroundings changed to that of Nibelhiem, but the town was on fire. "You can't confuse me with your illusions of the past Jenova! Stop cowering and come out to face me!" Cloud called. With that the illusion disappeared and another Jenova appeared much like the last one. "Jenova DEATH…" Cloud huffed. This one was defeated much the same way, but still Jenova's voice remained. "I still hear Jenova…" Cloud told them. "Don't listen, Cloud!" Aeris told him. "I can't understand what she's saying even if I was listening, I know now to never listen to what Jenova says…" Cloud replied softly.

Cloud walked off down another path that had just revealed itself. The others followed without being told to. Finally they came to a huge wall of ice or crystal, inside the wall was an enormous beast-like eye. "Jenova?" Cloud wondered, "No this is…" "WEAPON…" Aeris muttered, "This thing is WEAPON, the Planet's defense mechanism… The Planet created WEAPON to destroy Jenova, but by the time it was done making WEAPON, Jenova had already been defeated and sealed away…" "Wait, if this thing is freed it'll destroy Jenova, right?" Cait Sith asked. "Yes…" Aeris replied. "Why don't we release it and let it deal with Jenova?" Yuffie asked. "No! If we release it, thousands will die! It's specific purpose is to seek and destroy anything that poses a threat to the Planet itself!" she explained. "Midgar…" the other three gasped. Cloud bolted around to see the final for of Jenova. "Jenova SYTHESYS!" Cloud said in a challenging low voice.

SYTHESYS emitted a high-pitched sound that resembled a scream. It turned away from them to face an unknown enemy. The sound of a shotgun was heard followed closely by bolts of electricity. "Now Cloud! Finish this thing off!" Aeris alerted him. Cloud charged full speed towards the creature and with an earth shattering roar of a battle cry stuck his sword into the demon-beast and jumped into the air, performing a perfect uninterrupted Climbhazard. As SYTHESYS vanished Yuffie and Cait took one look at WEAPON. It's eye no longer blinked. Over the deceased and burning wreckage that used to be Jenova the group expected to see their other friends but they saw Rufus, Hiedegger, Scarlet and Hojo instead. Walking just behind Shin-ra management was Hiedegger's personal flunky squad the Turks with the other members of AVALANCHE walking in cuffs. "Perfect, the Cetra. President we can still take the Promised Land…" Hojo exclaimed laughing menaicly. "No! I'm not interested in the Promised Land…" Rufus replied. "But President…!" Hojo persisted before Rufus put his hand out to silence the sadistic scientist. "Cloud, I would like one chance to fight you!" Rufus requested. "And if I refuse?" Cloud asked. "Cloud, I should name the terms of this fight… If you win, we'll release Aeris no questions asked no strings attached… If I win, your entire team will suffer an excrutiating execution…" Rufus replied. "What's the difference between them?" Cloud asked. "If you lose, Aeris dies with you…" Rufus explained. "There are worst things than death!" Aeris spat, "Like being Hojo's lab-rat! I'd rather be dead than be his lab-rat!" "I know you won't play by your own rules…" Cloud accused. "Have it your way…" Rufus trailed off as he snapped his fingers.

The sickening sound of a gun being caulked was heard and it was pointed at Yuffie's head. "I don't miss often!" Scarlet bragged. "You dirty little whore!" Cid cursed. The gun was turned in Cid's direction. "Go ahead shoot me, little cowardly b&&&&!" Cid cussed. "Cid, not a bright idea…" Red advised. Barret flinched before falling down he was unconscious. Eventually all of the team fell except Cloud. "Heidegger, Scarlet go back to the ship!" Rufus ordered, "I have no interest in Hojo's work, as far as I'm concerned he's a sadistic maniac that I, myself, will destroy in time, if I have to… You want to know the funny thing? I've been rooting for you this whole time Strife… Reno, listen up! You are in no way to interfere with this fight, do you hear me!" Reo saluted, "Yes, president…" Without any further discussion Cloud and Rufus began to fist fight each other.

At first glance it looked as if they were evenly matched. Cloud got wise, though, he began to dodge and counterattack. Rufus threw a punch Cloud ducked under it and hit him in the gut. Rufus kicked at him and even though it hit him it didn't seem to do much damage. Rufus got Cloud in a headlock, but Cloud was smart and knew just how to get out of it. He literally kicked Rufus's butt. As soon as the president released him he got reckless and attempted to kick Rufus upside his head, Rufus caught him and threw him against the wall that WEAPON was still sealed in. Cloud took a look at the once again blinking WEAPON before passing out.


	7. Escape

As Cloud woke he looked around the room to see almost all of his comrades, with the obvious exception of Tifa, sitting around the room. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked. "They are planning to execute us…" Vincent informed him. "What about the glass, Barret can you blast through it?" Cloud asked. "Bullet proof, man…" Barret replied sadly, "I jus' wish I could see Marlene one last time…" "I'd be happy to see that dead-beat father of mine one last time…" Yuffie admits. "Grandpa…" Red mutters. "Unfortunately for me I have no one to say good-bye to…" Vincent admits sadly. "I just hope Shera'll be ok…" Cid mutters under his breath. "Mom…" Aeris thought out loud, "Uh, don't worry Barret I'm sure mom will take care of Marlene!" "I still think my mother is alive, through all the visions I had I never saw anything that confirmed otherwise…" Cloud told them all. "You got any plans to get us outta' here spikey?" Barret asked. "Not really, but I have been thinking while all of you have been reminiscing about your loved ones… I really think we can escape I haven't come up with much of a plan yet though…" Cloud told them. "What do you have so far?" Vincent asked. "Well, we'll sit tight and be good little boys and girls until the time comes that they decide to execute us, then we'll struggle like mad until we're free and run like crazy…"

Suddenly noises came from outside the cell and the door opened. There standing in the doorway was 'Ninja'. "'Ninja'!" Cloud called. He took a look at AVALANCHE and without saying a word vanished. "Le's not stick around long enough to ask no questions le's jus' leave!" Barret suggested. "Right, if you see any Shinra guards fight 'em!" Cloud said running out of the prison and grabbing his Buster Sword off of a table. "We can steal back my Highwind!" Cid cheered. As the group made their way to the airport Shinra seemed to be letting them go.

In the meantime, Reeve was sitting in the office of Junon's mayor watching AVALANCHE escape. "I have done as you paid me to…" a voice behind him said. "Good your payment is on the desk. But before you leave, I have another job for you…" Reeve responded. "Name it…" the voice told him. "Find out what Sephiroth and Ms. Lockhart are doing and if they're in trouble help them…" Reeve answered. "What's the payment?" the voice asked. "I can't offer you anymore payment than a piece of mastered 'Fire' material," Reeve offered. "I'll accept this mission…" the voice told him. "Why may I ask?" Reeve replied. "I want to help my friends…" the voice responded. "Wait Zack, when are you going to tell them the truth?" Reeve asked. The person revealed himself to be 'Ninja'. He removed his helmet and a face that looked much like Cloud's with shinning green eyes instead of blue and black hair (that had been recently cut) instead of blonde. "Soon enough… Right now, I don't think Aeris would be able to take it if she were to find out I'm alive…" Zack responded placing his helmet back on his head.

Back to AVALANCHE, they had just captured the Highwind and escaped. Something was wrong in Cloud's mind, Aeris was excited when she first saw the enormous airship but now she was so quiet. He approached her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing! I-I'm fine…" she stammered. "Yeah right…" he told her skeptically. "Alright, it's that guy 'Ninja', I can't figure it out. I feel like I know him from somewhere but I just can't remember… You recognize him too, don't you Cloud?" she retorted. "I think, maybe, I don't know… There is one thing I'm still curious about though…" he responded. "What's that?" she asked. "Can we trust Sephiroth?" he asked seriously. "Yeah, you're right to wonder something like that… There are too many questions we don't know the answers to, right now…" she agreed. "Right, for now all we know is that for some odd reason Sephiroth and this 'Ninja' guy, whoever he is, are helping us. We don't know for how long these alliances are going to last though…" Cloud sighed. "Hey y'know what?" she asked a bit more cheerily. "What?" he asked. "You kept your promise!" she smiled. "Promise?" he wondered. "Yeah, you said that you'd bring me on this ship one day!" she reminded him. Thinking for a minute Cloud responded, "Yeah, I did promise that didn't I?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. Although surprised by her kiss, he eventually began to return it.

Moments of blissful passion ended as Barret walked in on them. "Ooh, sorry didn't realize ya'll wanted some alone time!" Barret apologized. "No, it's alright we were just finishing up…" Cloud told him. Aeris took on a disappointed look. "Cid wan's ta' know where we goin'…" Barret explained. "This is something I have to take care of…" Cloud replied walking towards the bridge. "Yo, you awright Aeris?" Barret asked. "Yes, I'm fine Barret thanks for asking… Just a little worried…" she replied. "'Bout what?" he asked. "Tifa…" Aeris replied. "I think 'dat Sephiroth is messin' wid' our heads, y'know? I don' think he really did what he said he did for Tifa… I mean why would someone like him worry about Tifa?" Barret asked. "You make a very good point, Barret. At this point according to the deal we made with him we should be meeting up with him in a little while you could try asking him then…" Aeris replied. "C'mon, Cloud's gonna' start worrin' 'bout us, mebbe' even get jealous knowin' him…" Barret laughed. "Jealous of what, I would like to think he trusts me!" Aeris replied.


	8. Interlude: Sephiroth's Heart Melts

Tifa and Sephiroth were still in Nibelhiem after three weeks. Sephiroth hadn't done anything suspicious, mostly he sat in the corner of the small room the two had rented for their stay in Nibelhiem. She wanted so badly to talk to him, this mysterious dark knight. Unknown to her, he also wanted badly to talk to her. It was tearing them both up inside. Finally Tifa decided to break the silence. "So, uh, not much of a talker are you?" she trailed off. His eyes shot up and met hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it..." she apologized, "Just trying to make conversation..." "It's alright, the silence is probably killing you..." he trailed off. "Um, what do you remember about yourself?" she asked. "Well, I now know that like you I was born in this little town..." he said with a weak smile. "That's not what I mean..." she started. "What do you mean?" he asked. "What I mean is..." she never finished that sentence her heart pounded so loudly she couldn't hear herself think anymore. "I-I dunno..." she stammered turning away. Inside her heart still beat wildly, uncontrollably, erratically, and loudly. Sephiroth turned away. "I need some time to myself..." he told her walking away. She could only watch him walk out the door, his long silver hair swished gently back and forth as he did so.

As soon as he was gone she grabbed her head in her hands. "What are you thinking, Tifa? He's your sworn enemy, he destroyed your friends, your family, your life! Don't even think of him as even remotely attractive! Even if his long silver glistening hair is very hypnotic and his emerald eyes seem to have a forbidden fire and glow all their own..." She thought, "Damn it, Tifa wake up! He's the insane homicidal asshole who killed the people you grew up with!" As much as she tried to convince herself that the murderer Sephiroth and the Sephiroth that she had spent the last three weeks with were the same person, she just couldn't imagine it. "What is so different about him now, that you can't see the murderer?" she asked herself. Of course she knew the answer, it was his eyes, his voice, and the things he said and how he said them. Exhaustion caught up with her and she fell flat down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Outside Sephiroth was just walking about the town. A chilly October day, his trench coat clung tightly to his shoulders. He had buckled and zipped up the dark colored jacket as best he could. He walked the streets trying to find some respite from her. He was falling deeper for her with every waking moment, and even a few sleeping ones. He could seldom find himself not thinking of her. She was swiftly becoming his sole purpose in life. His nerves were shot and his body was exhausted. The smell of Mako still haunted the air just like that time 5 years ago. Painful memories resurfaced, ones he had spent the last 5 years trying to forget only to find out that running could not give him respite. Though he was now free of Jemova her curse remained on him, the curse of guilt. The guilt of the innocent blood he shed in the name of a power hungry monster. So intense was his pain of guilt that he was fatigued, both physically and mentally by it's strain on his heart, mind, body, and soul. If he even still had a soul. He slowly began to shuffle through the leaves back to the inn, when he heard a scream. A woman crying out in pure terror, the sound echoed from the inn, but that wasn't what sent Sephiroth running. The voice was that of his own unrequited love.

Upon approaching her he found that her eyes were closed. She was sleepwalking, he grabbed onto her. Knowing how dangerous it is to disturb a sleepwalking person he didn't dare wake her. Instead she woke herself, finding herself in his arms she struggled like mad, until she remembered what had happened recently. Before she could stop herself she slapped him. "I'm so sorry!" she gasped. "It's alright... I deserve it..." he replied, "Besides as long as you are safe, that's my only concern..." She turned her face to the ground and he realized he was still holding her. He released her and turned his attention to the ground. "Th-thank you for your concern..." she stammered. "N-no problem..." he was stammering as well. The air was silent between them now gone was the smell of mako.

The PHS broke the silence. "Yes," Sephiroth replied. "Hey, we're headed your way, you haven't left Nibelhiem have you?" Cloud's voice asked. "No we haven't..." Sephiroth began. "Good wait for us there..." Cloud interrupted. "As you wish..." the former general replied. He hung up the PHS and tried hard to avoid eye contact with the woman he wished to spend his life with. "If she doesn't want me, then there's nothing I can do... Tife you'll never know how much I love you..." he thought. "Come, it's getting colder out here, we can't have you catching a cold..." he said wrapping his trench coat around her shoulders. She blushed to his touch and tried hard to avoid looking him in the eyes. He gueded her back to the inn for the night. "Uh, how long do you think it'll be before they get here?" she asked nervously that night. "I-I dunno..." he replied.

When it was time to get in bed, but when Tifa sat down they heard a cracking sound from here bed. "What's that?" she asked. CRACK! and her matress fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Uh oh..." they both said. "Uh you can take my bed, I'l sleep oon the floor..." he said still avoiding looking her in the eyes. "No, it's ok... I'll take the floor..." At this point he grabbed her shoulders and finally looked her in the eyes. She could only stare back into his emerald orbs. She no longer doubted the good in him, he was a genuinely good person now. A strange feeling washed over her unlike anything she had felt before, even in the presence of Cloud. She leaned towards him, she couldn't resist his eyes. She had finally gotten her intention, a good kiss. She had fooled herself into believing Cloud, now she knew the truth. "Sephiroth..." she began after breaking away. "Take the bed, my love... You need it more than I do..." he told her stubbornly. He rolled oput his sleeping bag on the cold floor. She had a very unsteady sleep, but she had little choice but let him sleep on the floor. He wouoldn't have it any other way. The next day AVALANCHE had arrived at the town. She crawled out of bed at an ungodly hour. It was the early afternoon and she could hear Cloud and Sephiroth arguing. She quickly changed out of her nightgown and raced downstairs to see what the commotion was about. "Tifa!" Cloud and Aeris exclaimed. "Hi guys..." she said dejectedly as she looked away from them. "The hell do ya' mean 'hi guys...' we was worried 'bout yer' ass, ya' wanna' be a li'l bit more considerate!" Barret fumed. "Hey, she's alright ok! Back off, I happen to be telling the truth!" Sephiroth defended. "It's ok Seph... Barret's always like this..." she reassured. He looked at her lovingly, "If you say so, then I trust you..." he said as he smiled. He turned to Cloud. "What do you say, Strife? Do you want me dead?" he asked, "I promised you my life the last time we met, you decide if you want me dead..." "No, I could still use your help... But don't think that this means I trust you..." the former mercenary quipped. Sephiroth bowed humbly and followed AVALANCHE out of town. As he was walking away he thought he heard a voice in the back of his mind, it was very feint. It awakened a fear deep in his heart, the name of the voice was Jenova, her curse had not yet left him. He decided he wouldn't tell his beloved or her friends about this revelation yet.


End file.
